Die Enkelin
by Fay Riddle
Summary: Es geht um Voldys Enkelin! Außerdem um das Privatleben der Bösewichte (Voldemort und Lucius)! Und um das Ende Voldies? Bekommt er eine Nachfolgerin?! **FINISHED**
1. Prolog 1Kapitel: Das fremde Mädchen

Hallo Harry-Potter-Fans!  
  
Ihr werdet erstmal in die Geschichte hinein geworfen. Vorgeschichte u.ä. erfährt man aus Rückblicken oder aus Gesprächen! Also wundert euch nicht wenn etwas noch nicht ganz klar ist, es wird sich schon noch raus stellen (hoffe ich)!  
  
Mir gehört leider nichts, alle Figuren außer einer gehören J. K.R.! Ich verdiene mit der Story kein Geld!  
  
Viel Spaß  
  
Anmerkungen: Die Geschichte beginnt kurz vor Halloween, Draco, Harry & Co. sind im fünften Schuljahr zu beginn (später im 6. Schuljahr)! KEIN SLASH (hab nämlich keine Ahnung von so was, hab aber nichts dagegen) Pairing: Fay/ ? (vielleicht Lucius,oder Draco, oder Snape ...mal sehen) Harry/ Ginny (kommen erst zu Beginn des 6. Schuljahres vor) Ron / Hermine (kommen erst zu Beginn des 6. Schuljahres vor)  
  
  
  
Prolog  
  
In einer einsamen Gegend liegt ein riesiges Schloss (jeder Muggel der es sieht, denkt sofort an einen Horrorfilm, wer dem Schloss zu Nahe kommt, erlebt einen Horrorfilm), es hat keine Türme und steht wirklich trostlos in der Gegend rum, aber im Inneren wird die Zukunft bestimmt. Die Zukunft der Welt, naja zumindestens der Zaubererwelt.  
  
1. Das fremde Mädchen  
  
Lucius Malfoy apparierte zum ersten Mal zum neuen "Heims" seines Meisters. Beim Anblick des riesigen Gebildes musste er unwillkürlich grinsen. 'Ja, natürlich hat er lange gebraucht um es zu finden, es musste ja auch größer sein als Hogwarts. Verübeln kann man es dem Lord nicht, wenn er schon nicht mit seinem Aussehen angeben kann, dann doch wenigstens mit seinem "Schlößchen"' Ein 'Plopp' hinter ihm riss ihn sofort aus seinen Gedanken. "Nott! Du bist spät!", dröhnt eine Stimme von einem der Fenster.  
  
Es waren ungefähr 15 Todesser anwesend, sie standen im Halbkreis um einen Thron, auf dem eine Gestalt mit glühend roten Augen saß. Voldemort erklärte gerade sein neuestes Vorhaben. "Wir müssen Familien der Minesteriumsarbeiter angreifen! Ihr werdet heute nacht hier bleiben und es planen, Wurmschwanz gibt euch die Informationen, morgen Abend greift ihr an!" Voldemort erhob sich aus dem Thron und verschwand durch einen Seiteneingang.  
  
Malfoy und die anderen hatten die halbe Nacht durchgearbeitet, jetzt war er auf dem Weg zu seinem "Gemach", obwohl er sich gut vorstellen konnte wie es aussah. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich ein tapsendes Geräusch, er kannte es nur zu gut. Genau so klang es, wenn Draco barfuss durch Malfoy Manor lief, das tat er nur nachts und grundsetzlich war er auf dem Weg in die Küche. 'Na klar, gleich kommt ein verschlafenes Kind um die Ecke, nur im Pyama bekleidet und ist auf dem Weg zur Küche!' Damit hatte er nicht mal ganz unrecht: es kam ein Mädchen um die Ecke, allerdings trug sie ein schwarzes Seidenkleidchen (keinen Pyama), und rieb sich gähnend die Augen. Sie murmelte: "Fay, tu dies, Fay, tu das! Iss lieber Gemüse statt Fleisch und vergiss nicht nach jedem Essen-" "-die Zähne zu putzen!", beendete Malfoy den Satz. Jetzt standen sie sich gegeüber. Zwei Menschen wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht seien konnten. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare die wirr um ihren Kopf verteilt waren, sie konnte ihre klaren schwarzen Augen kaum offen halten. Er hingegen hatte, trotz der Tatsache das er den ganzen Tag wach war, glatte (lange, blonde) Haare, er sah immer noch frisch aus, obwohl er sich nicht so fühlte. Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn kurz, dann meinte sie: "Blonde Haare, groß und gut gebaut. Sie müssen Lucius Malfoy sein!" Sie machte einen kurzen Knicks und reichte ihm die Hand. Nach dem er sie kurz irritiert angeschaut hatte, ergriff er ihre Hand. "Darf man auch erfahren, wer sie sind, Kleine Lady?" "Fay!" "Und weiter?" "Nichts weiter!" "Wissen Sie, wo Sie sind?" "Auf direktem Weg in die Küche!" ('Genau wie Draco!') "Hatte ich mir schon gedacht, aber meine Frage ist noch nicht beantwortet! Wissen Sie bei welcher Gesellschaft Sie sich hier befinden?!" "Nartülich, das hier ist Voldemorts Schloss, und sie sind ein Todesser!" Sie ging an ihm vorbei. "Ich sollte Sie lieber begleiten, eine jungen Dame, wie Sie, sollte nicht nachts durch ein Schloss laufen!" "Woher wussten Sie das ich zur Küche will?" "Weil das der einzigste Ort ist, an den man ein Kind mitten in der Nacht kriegt!" "Macht ihr Sohn das auch?" "Woher- Ich frag besser nicht! Aber ja, er läuft auch immer mal nachts durch unser Herrenhaus!" "Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Herrenhaus und einem kleinen Schloss?" Man hörte laute Schritte und eine wütende Stimme: "Wie kannst du es wagen mitten in der Nacht einfach durch das Schloss zulaufen!?" Bevor Malfoy etwas hätte tun können, hatte ein leicht kahlköpfiger Mann das Mädchen gepackt und mit sich geschleift. Aus dem Gang in den die beiden verschwunden waren, hörte man noch: "Was kann ich den dafür wenn du nicht kochen kannst?!" Malfoy konnte sich ein kurzes Auflachen nicht verkneifen und schüttelte dann grinsend den Kopf. "Sie ist ziemlich schlagfertig, nicht?!" Lucius fuhr rum. Genau hinter ihm stand Voldemort. 


	2. 2 Neuer Lehrer, alter Lehrer

Hallo Leute!  
  
Erstmal wollte ich mich für eure netten Worte bedanken! DANKE!!!!!  
  
Es scheint als wären viele für das Pairing Fay/Lucius! Also mal sehen ob ich das gut hinkriege... Alle die ein anderes Pairing wollen, haben immer noch die Möglichkeit, es zu sagen. Denn bis jetzt kommt noch nichts Romantisches (großartig)!  
  
P.S. Wenn mir jemand den Unterschied zwischen einem Herrenhaus und einem kleinen Schloss erklärt, könnte Lucius das vielleicht mal erklären...!  
  
Danke und schreibt wieder eure Meinung an eure  
  
Fay Riddle!  
  
2. Neuer Lehrer, alter Lehrer  
  
Lucius als geschockt zu beschreiben, wäre leicht untertrieben gewesen...! Allerdings sah man es ihm nicht an. Voldemort betrachtete ihn. Dann ging er an Malfoy vorbei und sagte: "Folg mir!" 'Was zum Teufel ist denn jetzt los. Wer war die Kleine? Voldemorts Gesicht (er hat die Kapuze nicht auf) sieht ja fast wieder menschlich aus. Ich wusste nicht, dass man sowas mit einem Trank hinkriegen kann. Naja, typisch Snape. Diese Giftschlange schafft so einiges!' Voldemort war vor einer Tür stehen geblieben. "My Lord, wessen Zimmer ist das?" "Es gehört dem Mädchen!" Sie traten ein. Das Zimmer war ziemlich gemütlich (gegenüber dem Rest des Schlosses) eingerichtet. Der Tür gegenüber war ein Doppelbett (auf das man kaum Einblick hatte, weil auf der vorderen Seite viele Bücher lagen; man sah nicht, ob jemand auf dem Bett lag), neben diesem stand ein Schreibtisch auf dem viele Pergamente und Bücher lagen. An allen anderen Wänden standen Bücherregale, außerdem führte eine zweite Tür ins Zimmer. Die Fenster waren vergittert (typisch Schloss) und hatten schwarze Vorhänge, genau wie das Bett. Den einzigsten Farbkontrast bildete eine weiße Schlange (nur ein Bild) auf dem schwarzen Teppich. Die Schlange kringelte sich mitten im Raum, und sah genauso aus wie auf dem Slytherin-Logo (nur das der Rest des Logos fehlte). "Bücherwurm?", fragte Lucius in die Stille. "Oh, ja!" "Wie alt ist sie?" "Warum fragst du nicht zuerst, wer sie ist?!" "Ähm-" "16!", nuschelte es vom Bett hinter den Büchern. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes (Voldemorts natürlich), flogen die Bücher zurück in ihr jeweiliges Regal. Auf dem Bett wurde das Mädchen sichtbar, sie hatte den Kopf auf den Arm gestützt und beobachtete die Besucher kurz. Dann sprang sie auf und ging zu einem Kerzenständer. Nahm ein Feuerzeug und versuchte die Kerzen verzweifelt zum leuchten zu bringen, aber was dabei raus kam war: "AU!!" "Was machst du da?", fragte Voldemort. "Licht!" "Wo ist dein Zauberstab?" Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der anderen Tür, sagte aber nichts. "Deshalb der Ausflug in die Küche, dachte schon du seist nur zu dumm Magie für etwas zu Essen zu nutzen!!!" "Ha, ha! Ich lache wenn ich Zeit habe!" Lucius hielt die Luft an. 'Oh, Gott! Was wird er dazu sagen? Nein, was wird er tun?' Aber hingegen Lucius Befürchtungen sagte Voldemort nur: "Ton!" "Verzeihung, Sir! Aber ich-!" Malfoy erfuhr den Grund nie. Denn im selben Moment wurde die andere Tür aufgerissen, der Glatzkopf kam raus und schickte einen "Crucio" zu der Kleinen. Dann sagte er: "Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du endlich schlafen sollst!" Sie krümte sich am Boden vor Schmerz, schrie aber nicht. Voldemort hob den Fluch auf. Der Glatzkopf wurde weiß wie eine Leiche. Der Lord richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn. Fay stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn und sagte: "Nicht auf diesem Teppich!" Lucius wusste nicht, ob er jetzt heulen oder lachen sollte! "Zur Seite!" Sie ging zwar sofort zur Seite, sagte aber noch: "Bitte kein Blut auf die Schlange!" Crucio ( es folgte lautes Geschrei... Voldemort hob den Fluch auf und fragte dann nach einer Erklärung. "My Lord, das Gör hat einen Furnunculus (verziert Opfer mit Furunkeln) Fluch auf mich gelenkt!" "Nein, hab ich nicht! Ich habe den Fluch von mir abgelenkt und er stand im Weg, wieder mal! Schick ihn weg, er ist`n mieser Lehrer!" "My Lord, es ist nun mal nicht mein Beruf! Vielleicht solltet ihr Snape nehmen er ist wirklich Lehrer!" "Willst du mir etwa was befehlen?!" "Nat- Natürlich nicht, ich würde es niemals wagen!" "Nein, nicht Snape! Schick mich doch lieber auf eine richtige Schule, z. B. Hogwarts." "Da ist Snape aber auch!" "Ja, aber nur in einem Fach! Dieser Giftmischer ist so komisch!" "Komisch?", mischte sich nun der Glatzkopf wieder ein. "Der ist ja immer noch hier! Hei, wir können ihn nicht gehen lassen, er weiß das ich lebe!" "Malfoy auch!", kreischte der Glatzkopf.  
  
  
  
Am 7.02. bekomme ich mein Zeugnis und ich kann nur auf meine Geschichts 2 stolz sein! Sonst siehts echt beschissen aus...  
  
Danke fürs lesen  
  
Wie wars? 


	3. 3 Zimmer frei

3. Zimmer frei  
  
Lucius: 'Oh, oh! Sollte ich das überleben, dann werde ich nicht mehr auf solche hübsche, zierlich, aber irgendwie starke Mädchen reinfallen' *Das schaffst du eh nicht* 'Danke' Fay: "Wir lassen es ih einfach vergessen. Voldemort meldete sich zu Wort: "Darüber reden wir später!" Und dann an den Glatzkopf gewannt: "Komm mit!" Die beiden verliesen das Zimmer durch die 2. Tür. "Tja, jetzt sind wir wieder allein!", seufzte sie. "Ob er noch mal mit mir reden will?!", fragte Malfoy. "Wahrscheinlich schon! Setzen Sie sich doch!" Sie machte eine ausladende Geste Richtung Schreibtischstuhl. Dann ging sie zum Schrank und zog eine blutrote Robe raus. Währenddessen beobachtete Lucius sie mal genauer: ihre schwarzen Haar waren ziemlich lang (nicht ganz bis zur Mitte des Rückens), sie hatte schlanke lange Beine und sah überhaupt nicht wie 16 aus, eher wie 18 oder sogar 20, der Eindruck wurde durch dieses kurze (scheinbar trotzdem viel zu lange) aufreizende Seidenkleidchen noch verstärkt. Ein freches "Und gefällt ihnen was sie sehen?" holte Malfoy unsanft aus den Gedanken. Er konnte ihr Grinsen und ihre roten Ohren nicht sehen, weil sie sich gerade die Robe über den Kopf gezogen hatte. Lucius stand auf und baute sich vor ihr auf. Sie schien allerdings Probleme zu haben die Robe über den Kopf zukriegen. "Soll ich, der Kleinen Lady, vielleicht helfen?!", fragte er spöttisch. Endlich zog sie die Robe über den Kopf, rückte sie zu recht und ging einen Schritt zurück. "Angst?!" Lucius Malfoy schien gerade sein Selbstvertrauen wiedererlangt zuhaben. Sie ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück, dabei stieß sie gegen die Tür und schloss diese. Fay: 'So war das eigentlich nicht geplant!' *Panik* 'Halt den Mund' Fay: "Mr. Malfoy sie sind ein komischer Kerl!" "Komischer als Snape?" "Ähm- Snape habe ich noch nicht persönlich kennen gelernt!" Er nahm eine Strähne ihres Haares und wickelte sie um seinen Finger, dann sagte er: "Mich haben sie auch noch nicht persönlich kennen gelernt!" Er kam ihrem Gesicht mit seinem immernäher. "Tom hat das bis jetzt verhindert!", sagte sie schnell, als sein Gesicht von 5 cm von ihrem entfernt war. Er erstarrte. "Tom?" 'Riddle?' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. "Naja, er meinte das es noch Zeit hat, bis wir uns kennen lernen sollten und so was war bestimmt auch nicht gemeint, da sie ja verheiratet sind!" Sie schlüpfte unter seinen Armen hinweg, während er fragend die Tür ansah. "Wer-" , weiter kam er nicht. Die andere Tür wurde geöffnet und Voldemort kam herein. Er sagte: "Es ist ein Zimmer frei!" Fay verdrehte die Augen. "Komm, Lucius. Gehen und reden wir. Lassen wir die Lady schlafen!" Der Lord ging wieder nach draußen. Lucius ging zu Fay und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Das müssen wir irgendwann mal beenden. Und jetzt, Gute Nacht, Süße Lady!" "Gute Nacht, Blondie!", gab sie kopfschüttelnd zurück. Malfoy verließ das Zimmer. 


	4. 4 Die Wahrheit

Die Wahrheit  
  
Während Fay versuchte wieder einzuschlafen (was mit einer Leiche im Zimmer neben an, sicherlich nicht das einfachste ist), gingen Lucius und Voldemort den Gang, zu Malfoys Gemach, entlang.Bis zur Tür sagten weder Voldemort noch Malfoy ein Wort, beide waren tief in Gedanken versunken. Sie blieben vor einer Tür stehen. "Bringst du deinem Sohn, Sachen über schwarze Magie bei, Lucius?" "Ja, aber nur in den Sommerferien! Warum fragt ihr My Lord?" "Fays frühere (also noch ein paar andere Leichen; Hi Hi -- Lehrer sein ist eben ein Scheiß job...) Lehrer hatten alle selbst keine Kinder, du schon! Und du wärst mir lieber als Snape (ist das ein Kompliment von Voldie?!)! Bei ihm würde sie mir dauernd damit kommen, dass er ein Spion ist!" "Woher will sie das wissen?" "Oh, wissen tut sie das nicht, aber sie glaubt es!" "Warum?" "Einfach aus Gefühl. Sie will bei den Besprechungen mit Snape dabei sein um ihn sich genauer anzusehen! Ich habs verboten!" "Also soll ich ihr Lehrer werden?! Was müsste ich tun?" "Sie muss lernen die unverzeihlichen Flüche abzulenken oder wenigstens den Crucio!" "Abzulenken?" "JA! Wie du gehört hast stand der Glatzkopf im Weg! Sie kann es bei allen normalen Flüchen ohne Zauberstab und ohne große Anstrengung. Der Imperio wirkt bei ihr nicht (sie kann sich erfolgreich dagegen wehren)!" "Ohne Zauberstab? Kann sie so auch zaubern?" "Teilweise! Licht kann sie keins machen (hallo Schadenfreude). Aber einige Flüche, keinen der unverzeihlichen!" "Wer ist sie? Eure Tochter?" "Nein, sie ist meine Enkelin! Die Tochter meiner Tochter!" "Wo ist ihre Mutter denn?" "Tot! Bei der Geburt gestorben!" "Wo war Fay die ganze Zeit?" "Lange Geschichte! Frag sie selbst!" "Werde ich machen! Wann soll ich anfangen?" "Sobald du ausgeschlafen hast, du wirst die anderen allein angreifen lassen!" "Ja. Gibt es sonst noch etwas wichtiges, was ich beachten sollte?" "Wenn sie frech wird, gibts n' paar drauf! Üb das Apparieren mit ihr und gib nicht so oft nach was neue Bücher angeht. Kaum noch Platz in dem Zimmer!" Voldemort drehte sich um und ging den Gang entlang. Lucius öffnete die Tür und wollte eintreten, als Voldemort noch mal nach ihm rief: "Und Malfoy, vergiss nicht, dass sie recht hatte!" "Womit?" "Du bist verheiratet!" Dann lies er Malfoy, mit seinen Gedanken, allein.  
Mir ist gerade aufgefallen das Voldemort die 3 unverzeihlichen Flüche, auch so nennt! Ob das richtig ist?! Naja egal!  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!  
  
Fay Riddle 


	5. 5 Der neue Lehrer

Hallo Leute!  
  
Ich weiß der letzte Teil war wirklich ziemlich kurz, aber ich werde versuchen mich zu bessern.  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
Eure Fay Riddle  
  
P.S. Vergesst nicht, ich möchte gerne wissen, wie es euch gefallen hat!  
  
* * * 5. Der neue Lehrer  
  
-Thronsaal-  
  
Wurmschwanz sitzt an einem Tisch und liest den Tagespropheten. Sonst ist niemand im Raum, auch keine Wachen. Die Seitentür öffnet sich und eine glücklich wirkende Fay kommt hereingehüpft. Sie trägt wieder eine blutrote Robe, aber diese ist mit silbernen Schlangen verziert. Sie springt fröhlich auf den Tisch zu und ruft dann: "Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen wünsche ich!" "Warum so happy, Kleine?", fragt Wurmschwanz grinsend. "Rate mal, Peter!" "Es fehlt dir am Lehrer?!", rät er. "In diesem Schloss kann man einfach keine Geheimnisse haben!!", meint sie gespielt enttäuscht. "Du hättest es mir doch sowie so gleich gesagt, oder?" "Ja, ja. Hei, ist unsere Lordschaft schon wach?" "Ja, bin ich!" Fay wirbelt herum. Im Türrahmen lehnt Voldemort. "Guten Morgen. Ich wollte mich noch mal ganz herzlich bei dir für den freien Tag heute bedanken.", sagt sie lächelnd. "Du freust dich zu früh!" Ihr Lächeln erstirbt. "WAS? Glatzi ist noch nicht mal ganz kalt, und du hast schon wieder einen neuen Lehrer?! Hast du den gar keinen Respekt vor dem Tod!" Den letzten Satz überhörend, antwortet er: "Er kommt im Laufe des Tages zu dir, also geh jetzt!" "Krieg ich meinen Zauberstab wieder?...Ist es Snape?" "Nein (zum Zauberstab)! Wer es ist, wirst du dann schon sehen! GEH!" Sie murmelte noch etwas das wie ~ihr alle so gemein~ klang und verschwand. "Snape?", fragte Wurmschwanz unsicher. "Nein, es ist Malfoy! Streich ihn aus dem Plan, nimm einen anderen!" "Ja, My Lord!"  
  
-Fays Zimmer-  
  
Sie lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab und führte Selbstgespräche. "So ein Mist, hatte mich schon auf einen freien Tag gefreut. Was mach ich wenn es Snape ist, dieses giftige Fetthaar. Warum ist er auch zurück gekehrt und warum hat Voldie ihn nicht umgelegt?! Hoffentlich sprengt sich Snapie mal mit nem Trank in die Luft! Scheiße, jetzt hab ich nicht mal meinen Zauberstab um den neuen Lehrer zu begrüßen. Schade! Dann bleibt mir wohl nix anderes übrig als ihn mit tollen (wohl eher knappen) Klamotten und nem Herzstillstand zu begrüßen! Vielleicht komme ich so noch an meinen freien Tag!" "Und du glaubst wirklich, dass du noch etwas aufreizenderes als dieses kurze Kleidchen hast?" Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt in zwei (wie viele auch sonst) grau blaue Augen. "Was machen Sie denn hier?", fragt sie. "Enttäuscht? Wäre Snape dir lieber als neuer Lehrer?" Fay: 'Was will mir der blonde Schürzenjäger denn beibringen? Bettgymnastik?' *Wäre doch genial* 'Bist du nicht eigentlich die Stimme der Vernunft?' *Ja! Und ich sage dir du solltest jetzt besser antworten, bevor er dich für blöd hält* 'Ist mir doch egal' *Mir aber nicht*  
  
"Sie sind mein neuer Lehrer?!" "Du scheinst nicht begeistert!" "Tja, ich weiß noch nicht was ich von ihnen halten soll! Warum machen sie es?" "Er hat mich darum gebeten." "Gebeten? Dann hat er seine Gründe! Die werden wir nicht erfahren! Aber warum machen sie es?" "Es ist bestimmt lustig als sich von Auroren 'ärgern' zu lassen!" "Ich kann auch ziemlich nervtötend sein..." *Warum willst du ihn los werden?* "Damit kann ich bestimmt umgehen!" "Weil ich erst 16 bin oder weil ich ein Mädchen bin?" "Beides! Und du bist kein Mädchen mehr, eher schon eine Frau!" "Von jedem anderen würde ich das für ein Kompliment halten, aber bei ihnen- " "-macht es dir Angst?" "Angst? HA! Ich habe niemals Angst!" Er ging grinsend (ihr wisst schon, so ein Grinsen, als würde er einen schon gedanklich ans Bett fesseln) an sie heran, sah ihr genau in die Augen und sie fügte flüsternd hinzu: "Naja, fast nie!... Fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an?" "Hattest du nicht was von einer schönen Begrüßung erzählt?" "Da dachte ich noch es wäre Snape und der wäre bestimmt (tot) umgefallen, hat so was sicherlich jahrelang nicht mehr gesehen! Aber Sie sind so was ja sicherlich gewöhnt!" Er sah sie böse an und fragte: "Wie kommst du denn auf so was?" Sie antwortete grinsend: "Ich sehe also besser aus als ihre Frau?! Hui, das ist cool!" Lucius: 'Fettnapf!' *Du bist blöd* 'Könntest du mal mit was konstruktiven kommen?' *Bring ihr mal ein paar Manieren bei!* Dann meinte er: "Du hast ein ziemlich loses Mundwerk!!!............... Warum grinst du denn immer noch?" "Sie haben ihre Frau nicht verteidigt!" "Diffindo!" Der Fluch traf Fay, aber es passierte nichts. "Was soll das?" "Der Unterricht hat begonnen!", antwortete er wütend. 


	6. 6 Freund oder Lehrer?

Freund oder Lehrer?  
5 Stunden später ließ sich Fay [(halb tot)] sehr erschöpft ins Bett fallen. Malfoy war gerade aus dem Zimmer gegangen, in sein neues Heim. Die andere Tür wurde geöffnet. Voldemort trat ein.  
  
"Wie war's?", fragte er.  
  
"Toll!", flüsterte Fay  
  
"Fortschritte?"  
  
In einem heroischen Akt der Selbstüberwindung bewegte sie ihre Hand in Richtung Malfoys Tür.  
"Schon klar!", meinte er.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und rief: "Hat sie Fortschritte gemacht?"  
  
Lucius kam angewackelt und antwortete stolz: "Ja! Sie konnte den Crucio ein paar Sekunden lang abwehren."  
  
"Gut!" Voldemort verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
  
"Small Talk!", kam es leise vom Bett.  
  
Lucius sah sie an, dann setzte er sich langsam Richtung Bett in Bewegung und fragte (fast freundlich): "Geht's dir gut?"  
"Wenn man sie 5 Stunden lang mit verschiedenen Flüchen gequält hätte, wie würde es ihnen danach gehen? Wenn sie überhaupt noch leben würden."  
  
Er setzte sich aufs Bett. "Du bist wirklich sehr wiederstandsfähig und auch sehr geschickt mit Magie!" Er lehnte sich ein Stück runter zu ihr, unter großem Gestöhne (bitte nicht falsch verstehen) und Geächze drehte sie sich auf den Bauch (sie dreht Malfoy also den Rücken zu).  
  
Lucius ignoriert das. "So schlimm? Dagegen kenne ich ein Mittel!", meinte er und fing an ihren Rücken zu massieren (er fing bei den Schultern an). Langsam rutschten seine Hände tiefer, waren gerade bei ihrer Taille angekommen (und wollte schon weiter rutschen), als sie ins Kissen nuschelte:  
  
Wäre es möglich, dass sie ihre Pfoten mal von mir nehmen! Sie sind Lehrer, ich bin Schüler, also verschwinden sie."  
  
"Also Fay, ich hatte dir versprochen, dass wir es noch fortsetzen."  
  
"Sie sind schon alt!"  
  
"Was?", fragte Lucius geschockt, "gestern klang das aber noch anders.", fügte er hinzu.  
  
"Gestern waren sie noch ein großer, gutgebauter Todesser, der Charme versprüht hat, weil im mein Kleidchen gefallen hat! Und jetzt sind sie mein... Lehrer! Gehen sie, ich will schlafen."  
  
"Ja! Morgen testen wir dein Wissen, schriftlich!" Dann verschwand er aus ihrem Zimmer.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, Fay war gerade dabei eine Robe aus ihrem Schrank rauszusuchen (im Moment trug sie nur Unterwäsche -- Hotpants und BH im Tigerstreifenmuster), wurde die Tür leise geöffnet.  
  
Lucius ging leise an Fay heran, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und meinte (mit typischer Schlafzimmerstimme): "Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass es noch reizender geht! Trägst du so was häufig?"  
  
"Ja! Immer UNTER meiner Robe! Es ist Unterwäsche!"  
  
"Steht dir fabelhaft!" Dann löste er einen Arm von Fay und zog aus ihrem Schrank eine schlichte schwarze Robe: "Damit siehst du noch besser aus. Bringt deine Augen noch mehr zur Geltung!"  
  
Sie schloss den Schrank, zog die Robe an und fragte schließlich: "Sind sie schwul?"  
  
Ehe Fay wusste was los war, drückte Lucius sie gegen den Schrank. "Wie kommst du den auf so was?!"  
  
"Muggel sagen immer, Männer die gut aussehen und guten Modegeschmack haben sind schwul!"  
  
"Muggel? Woher weißt du so was?"  
  
"Hab ja lange genug bei ihnen gelebt!"  
  
"Danach wollt ich dich fragen! Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht warum ich ihnen davon erzählen sollte! Ich habe es keinem der Lehrer erzählt! Und ich habe nicht vor bei ihnen ein Ausnahme zumachen."  
  
Er zog sie am Arm Richtung Bett und befahl: "Setzen! Wir müssen reden."  
  
"Worüber? Es gibt nix zu bereden!"  
  
"Kann es sein das du die Geschichte nur einem Freund anvertrauen würdest?!"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich schon. Aber sie sind mein Lehrer!" Fay ließ sich nach hinten fallen (ihre Beine baumeln also außerhalb des Bettes), Lucius auch, er stützte seinen Kopf auf den Arm und sah sie an. Sie hob ihren Kopf und drehte sich dann zu Lucius um. Ein paar Minuten sahen sie sich schweigend an. Dann wanderte eine Hand wieder zu ihrer Taille.  
  
"Als mein Lehrer sollte sie so was nicht tun!"  
  
Er zog sie ganz nah an sich ran und meinte: "Dann sollten wir vielleicht lieber Freunde werden!"  
  
Sie lagen jetzt so nah an einander das ihre Nasen sich fast berührten, seine Hand lag fest auf ihrem Rücken.  
  
"Ich hatte zwar noch nie richtige Freunde, aber ich bezweifle das die so was machen!"  
  
"Dann werden wir eben richtig gute Freunde oder etwas mehr!"  
  
"Es scheint, mir als müsste ich sie daran erinnern, dass sie verheiratet sind und einen Sohn haben! Sie haben Verpflichtungen!", ermahnte sie ihn.  
  
"Danke dafür, aber mit dir habe ich auch Verpflichtungen! Und irgendjemand muss dir doch so was beibringen!"  
  
Er rutschte noch näher an sie heran, ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher.  
  
Aber Fay rollte sich einfach auf den Rücken und so küsste Lucius nur die Luft. Malfoy sah sich fragend um, dann schaute er wieder in ihre schwarzen Augen. Sie sah ihn grinsend an und meinte: "Wer behauptet, dass ich so was noch lernen muss?!"  
  
Er lehnte sich langsam über sie, seine Hand lag jetzt auf ihrem Bauch, dann antwortete er flüsternd: "Ich bezweifle, dass du so viel Erfahrung hast wie ich!"  
  
"Sie sind ein Angeber-"  
  
Damit rollte sich Fay unter Malfoy weg, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und fügte hinzu: "Sie wollte mein Wissen testen!"  
  
Malfoy stand auf, trat hinter Fay und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Ich bekomme meinem Kuss schon noch!"  
  
"Hoffentlich!", war die gemurmelte Antwort. 


	7. 7 Besuch in der Winkelgasse

An alle (es scheint als wären es nicht viele) meine Leser!  
  
Ich möchte mich erst mal für die Reviews danken, die ihr mir für meine Story geschickt habt, danken! DANKE!  
  
Und außerdem möchte ich meinen Lehrern (vor allem meiner Bio und Chemie Lehrerin, meiner Englisch Lehrerin, meiner Musik Lehrerin, meinem Kunst Lehrer und nicht zu vergessen auch meinem Info Lehrer) auch rechtherzlich danken, dafür dass sie ihren Unterricht so langweilig wie möglich gestalten, so dass ich genug Zeit habe, um meine Story weiter schreiben!!! DANKE!!!  
  
Das ist noch lange nicht das Ende meiner FF, aber ich dachte mir ich schreibe mal so was!  
  
Und jetzt viele Spaß!  
  
Fay Riddle  
  
P.S. Vergesst BITTE nicht mir REVIEWS zuschreiben!  
  
DANKE  
7. Besuch in der Winkelgasse  
  
Am Nachmittag klopfte es an Fays Tür.  
  
"Herein!" Sie saß in der Mitte des Raumes und meditierte.  
  
"Wie ist eigentlich der Überfall gelaufen?", fragte sie, als sie den Besucher als Wurmschwanz erkannt hatte.  
  
"Gut, ich wollte schon gestern kommen, aber hatte dann keine Zeit! Wie er gelaufen ist? Hier, sieh selbst!" Er reichte ihr den Tagespropheten vom heutigen Tag.  
Überfall auf Ministeriumsfamilien  
  
Etwa gegen 19:00 - 24:00 Uhr wurden gestern überall in der Gegend um und in London Familien von Ministeriumsbeamten angegriffen. Insgesamt wurden 13 Menschen ermordet. Als die Auroren ankamen fanden sie nur noch die Leichen (getötet durch den Todesfluch) und über ihren Häusern schwebte das Dunkle Mal.  
  
Cornelius Fudge äußerte sich folgender maßen dazu: "Ich glaube, es handelt sich hier um eine einmalige Sache von ein paar Verrückten, die die Todesser und die vergangene Zeit von Du-weißt-schon-wem nachahmen wollen. Diese Verrückten werden sicherlich schnell gefasst!"  
  
Auf die Frage, ob die Sicherheitsverkehrungen verstärkt werden, antwortete er: "Nein, es ist nicht nötig. Diese Idioten haben schon genug angerichtet, deswegen müssen unsere Auroren nicht auch noch Überstunden schieben. Man muss sich wirklich keine Sorgen machen, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle!"  
  
Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Auroren, wie sonst auch immer, gute Arbeit leisten.  
  
Lalle Löffler  
"Oh Mann, ich liebe diesen Fudge! Der ist einfach so schön blöd und selbstsicher, 'einmalige Sache' ha, ha und hier 'du-weißt-schon-wer'- der traut sich doch nicht mal seinen Namen auszusprechen."  
  
"Das kannst du nicht verstehen, Fay, wenn du damals dabei gewesen wärst, hättest du auch Angst. Oder du wärst der Grund für die Angst!  
  
So ich muss los, hab noch was zu tun! Bye Kleine!"  
  
"Tschüss Peter!" Er ging wieder.  
  
Fay sprang auf und rannte in Lucius neues Zimmer. Dieser lag auf dem Bett und las Fays Test (schriftliche Wissensprüfung über schwarze Magie). Er sah nicht vom Test auf und sagte:  
  
"Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?!"  
  
"Das sagt gerade der richtige!...  
  
Ich weiß, was wir morgen machen!"  
  
Malfoy ließ den Test auf seinen Oberkörper fallen, Fay saß mittlerweile am Kopfende (sie sitzt also auf dem Fußboden) seines Bettes und sah ihn bittend an.  
  
"Mmh! Ich bin gespannt! Also was würdest du morgen gerne tun?"  
  
"Wir übern offiziell das Apparieren -"  
  
"-und inoffiziell gehen wir in die Winkelgasse! Habe ich recht?"  
  
"Er hat ihnen schon gesagt, dass sie keine Bücherkaufen solle!", meinte sie enttäuscht.  
  
"Nein, er meinte nur nicht so oft neue Bücher kaufen. Aber wenn du nur eins kaufst, dann wird das wohl gehen! Mmh, na gut, gehen wir morgen in die Winkelgasse!"  
  
"Juhu, ich könnte sie küssen!"  
  
"Tu dir keinen Zwang an."  
  
"Nein, keine Zeit, ich muss mir überlegen, welches Buch ich kaufe! Sie müssen sich selbst küssen!" Fay verschwand aus dem Zimmer  
  
"Du bist ein kleines Biest!", meinte Lucius zur geschlossenen Tür.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Am nächsten Morgen (8:00 Uhr) riss Malfoys Tür auf und fand ihren Lehrer nur in einer schwarzen Boxershorts vor. Sie musterte ihn genau und seufzte dann laut. Malfoy sah sie belustigt an.  
  
"Was ist so lustig?", fragte sie schließlich.  
  
Er antwortete nicht. Fay ging auf ihn zu und sah ihm in die Augen: "Wollen sie so in die Winkelgasse?"  
  
"Wie wärs wenn wir das auf heute Nachmittag verschieben würden. Jetzt könnte ich dir ja noch was bei bringen!", meinte er mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.  
  
Fay stand jetzt ganz dicht vor ihm, ihre Hand lag auf seiner (gut durchtrainierten) Brust. "Sie hätten sogar schon die richtige Kleidung an, oder?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ja! Ich glaube, ich könnte dir sicherlich noch etwas beibringen!"  
  
"Glauben sie das? Schön! Aber ich muss sie enttäuschen, sie müssen sich jetzt anziehen, allein! Dann apparieren wir in die Winkelgasse! Es tut mir leid, aber ihre Triebe werden wohl warten müssen! Ich warte draußen!"  
  
"Willst du mir nicht wenigstens beim Aussuchen helfen?"  
  
"Nein, sie sehen eigentlich immer genial aus!"  
20 min später waren beide schon ein Stück entfernt und apparierten in die Winkelgasse.  
  
Fay schleifte Lucius von einem Buchladen in den nächsten und entschied sich schließlich für "Geschichte Hogwarts" (muss schon das 2. gekaufte Exemplar sein; Hermine Granger besitzt das andere...Hi hi).  
  
Da Voldemort nichts von zuviel Roben gesagt hatte kaufte sie noch zwei und dann gingen die beiden noch in die Nocturngasse.  
  
"Wir werden uns ein Zimmer nehmen!", meinte Lucius, nachdem sie ein Weilchen von einem Schwarzmagierladen zum nächsten gegangen waren.  
  
"Wo? In der Winkelgasse?"  
  
"Nein hier gibt es auch ein 'Motel'!"  
  
Ein paar Minuten später standen sie vor einem schwarzen Haus, auf dem in roten Buchstaben stand: 'Tänzelnde Lady' (Hallo an alle HdR-Fans).  
  
"Lassen sie mich raten, sie sind hier Stammgast!"  
  
"Nein, ich mag nur die Quartiere in der Winkelgasse nicht!"  
  
"Es wird ihrem Ruf bestimmt nicht gut tun, wenn sie mit mir in so einen Strip-Club gehen."  
  
"Warum sollte es meinem Ruf nicht gut tun, wenn ich mir ein Zimmer mit so einer jungen Schönheit teile?!"  
  
"Ein Zimmer? Wirklich witzig! Sie schlafen in einem anderen Zimmer!"  
  
"Es gibt dort keine Einzelzimmer! Wir sind Erwachsene, wir werden es wohl schaffen uns ein Zimmer zuteilen! Außerdem gibt es nichts, was wir an uns, noch nicht gesehen haben, oder schläfst du nackt?!"  
  
"Nein, sie schlafen auf der Couch!...  
  
Na los bringen wir's hinter uns." 


	8. An den Leser wichtige Information

Hallo liebe Leser!  
  
Wie geht's es euch?  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich solange nichts von mir hören lies, aber ich dachte mir ich überrasche euch mit vielen schönen Kapiteln (11 Stück, ziemlich lang). Blöder Weise (ihr könnt mir glauben ich habe mich schwarz geärgert) habe ich es geschafft, alle 11 zulöschen (das kommt davon wenn man Disketten nicht beschriftet). Es hatte ewig gedauert, dass alles zuschreiben, aber ich muss zugeben jetzt habe ich keine Lust mehr das alles noch mal zuschreiben. Also habe ich mir gedacht, ich fasse euch einen Teil zusammen und zwischen rein schreibe ich ein paar Szenen ausführlich, wie z.B. das Ende.  
  
Tut mir wirklich leid.  
  
Fay  
  
P.S. Ich hoffe euch gefällts trotzdem... 


	9. Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse bis zum E...

Zusammenfassung der fehlenden Teile bis zum Ende der Sommerferien  
  
Als Lucius und Fay wieder da sind, werden sie zu Voldemort gerufen. Denn auch dieser findet langsam, dass es wohl einen Spion geben muss. Auch er vermutet, dass es Snape ist, also machen sie einen Plan.  
  
Snape wird gerufen, es sind ungefähr 10 Todesser im Raum, ihnen allen wird erzählt, dass sie am nächsten Abend, eine Zaubererfamilie angreifen, das diese mit Dumbledore arbeiten... Da es Fays Plan war, darf sie zu dem Überfalle mitkommen, sie ist aber nicht sonderlich begeistert und fragt sich, was passiert wenn sie jetzt nicht von Auroren erwartet werden (sie glauben, dass Snape die Familie warnen wird, und Auroren auf die Todesser warten werden). Sie kommen zu dem Haus der Familie, Lucius erzählt Fay das es die Weasleys sind und das sie sieben Kinder haben, Fay hat nicht vor jemand zu töten. Als endlich alle da sind (auch Snape) greifen sie das Haus an, werden aber von Auroren "überrascht". Die Flucht verläuft ohne Opfer, auf beiden Seiten.  
  
Am nächsten Abend wird Snape wieder gerufen, doch er wird vor dem Tor von einer dunklen Gestalt angehalten, diese erzählt ihm, dass alles nur ein Trick war (die ganzen anwesenden Todesser waren Illusionen, nur Snape konnte also das Vorhaben verraten). Er wurde als Spion enttarnt, und solle heute vor vielen Todessern getötet werden. Die Gestalt verwandelt sich in eine schwarze Katze, die wieder ins Schloss läuft. Snape glaubt ihr, und geht zurück nach Hogwarts, dort erzählt er Dumbledore, dass er enttarnt wurde.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fay darf Weihnachten bei den Malfoys verbringen (da Voldemort sein Schloss wechselt), außerdem hat Voldemort beschlossen, dass Fay ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts verbringen darf.  
  
Draco ist extra nach Hause gekommen, er lernt Fay kennen, die beiden verstehen sich ganz gut. Da Draco aber nicht blöd ist, bemerkt er schnell das Fay auf seine Vater steht. Sie sagt ihm (Draco), dass sie Lucius liebt.  
  
Mit Narcissa versteht sich Fay überhaupt nicht, da diese (Narcissa) sie für eine von Lucius' Gespielinnen hält.  
  
Zum 24. Dezember sind ein paar Todesser zu besuch (es ist aber kein Treffen, nur eine Feier), da Voldemort nicht da ist gibt Lucius Snapes Verrat bekannt. Fay interessiert sich im Moment mehr für Narcissa, denn diese benimmt sich merkwürdig, sie scheint richtig geschockt über die Snape Sache, und auch schon zu Beginn der Feier schien sie als würde sie noch auf jemanden warten. Fay geht zu Lucius, und sagt ihm, dass sie glaubt, dass Narcissa und Snape eine Affäre hatten. Dann geht sie zu Draco, und sagt ihm, dass Narcissa verschwinden soll, um ihr Leben zuretten. Auf die Frage warum sie Narcissa hilft, hat Fay keine richtige Antwort an Draco. Narcissa aber sagt sie, dass sie Snape gerettet hat, das sie ihn gewarnt hätte - außerdem meint Fay, dass der sicherste Ort für Narcissa Hogwarts wäre. Lucius ist davon nicht sonderlich begeistert, stimmt aber trotzdem zu, aber nur weil Narcissa zustimmt, dass Draco hier bleiben kann. Sie sieht ihn ja in Hogwarts wieder. Bevor Narcissa das Haus verlassen kann, kommt Voldemort und gibt bekannt, dass ihm ein Spitzel gerade geflüstert hat, das Lucius' Frau eine Affäre mit Snape hatte. Narcissa ist tot, bevor jemand etwas dagegen tun konnte.  
  
Fay tröstet Draco bis dieser eingeschlafen ist, und verbringt dann selbst ihre erste Nacht mit Lucius.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen schreibt sie einen Brief an Snape:  
  
Sehr geehrter Severus Snape,  
  
es gibt ein paar wichtige Informationen, die ich ihnen nicht vorenthalten kann. Alle Todesser wissen seit dem gestrigen Abend, das sie ein Spion waren, es ist außerdem ein Kopfgeld und eine Beförderung auf ihren Kopf ausgesetzt worden.  
  
Außerdem muss ich ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihre "Freundin" Mrs Malfoy gestern abend verstorben ist. Genau genommen hatte sie sich zu auffällig verhalten, aber ich konnte sie überreden zu ihnen zugehen und dort zubleiben. Sogar Mr Malfoy billigte dieses. Bevor Narcissa jedoch das Haus verlassen konnte, erschien Voldemort und tötete sie. Ich weiß nicht wie er es herausgefunden hat, aber vielleicht sollten sie vorsichtiger sein, wem sie ihre Geheimnisse anvertrauen.  
  
Es tut mir leid, dass ich Narcissa nicht retten konnte.  
  
Gezeichnet von einem kleinen Kätzchen  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco und Fay verbringen die Sommerferien gemeinsam, sie erzählen sich gegenseitig aus ihrem Leben (es kommt raus das Fay von einem Muggel und von einer Muggelgeborenen Hexe adoptiert wurde, sie verstand sich mit den beiden überhaupt nicht, außerdem war sie in der Schule ein Außenseiter, kurz nachdem Voldemort auferstanden war (Ende des vierten Buches), kommt Wurmschwanz in ihr Haus und holt Fay in Voldemorts neues Schloss, das ist auch der Grund warum sie sich ganz gut mit Peter versteht), außerdem erzählt Fay Draco wer sie ist. Gemeinsam machen sie Pläne für das neue Schuljahr.  
  
In der Mitte der Ferien wird Askaban von Todesser "angegriffen" und leer geräumt...  
  
Vor ihrem ersten Schultag bekommt Draco einen neuen Besen (Harrys Besen ist schlechter), und Fay bekommt eine silberne Kette mit Schlangenanhänger (auf dem eingraviert ist: Forever in love) von Lucius. 


	10. Zusammenfassung der fehlenden Teile bis ...

Zusammenfassung der fehlenden Teile bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs (Teil 1)  
  
Harry Potter war überglücklich, denn er war gerade am Gleis 9 dreiviertel angekommen, endlich konnte er wieder mit seinen Freunden reden. In den Sommerferien war ihm verboten wurden Briefe zuschreiben und er hatte auch keine bekommen können. Voldemort war so mächtig wie lange nicht mehr, er hatte die Dementoren, und noch andere Dunkle Wesen auf seiner Seite, und so hatte Dumbledore Harry verboten zu den Weasleys zugehen. Allerdings verbrachte ein großer schwarzer Hund die Ferien bei Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Im Zug trifft Draco, der Fay gerade die ganzen Leute vorstellt, natürlich auch auf unser geliebtes Dreamteam. Die drei sind nicht sonderlich begeistert über die Störung.  
  
"Malfoy, verpiss dich wieder und nimm deine neue Freundin mit!", rief Ron, seinem persönlichen Erzfeind entgegen.  
  
"Also Fay, dass sind Ron Weasley (ich hatte dir von ihm erzählt), das dort mit der grausamen Frisur ist der Bücherwurm Hermine Granger, und das Narbengesicht dort ist Potter!"  
  
"Es freut mich euch kennen zulernen, ich bin Fay Feros.", meinte Fay freundlich (na ja zu mindestens für ihre Verhältnisse).  
  
"Nettes Haustier Malfoy, aber jetzt lass uns doch mal über deinen Vater und seine schwarz gekleideten Freunde reden. Haben die zufällig vor in nächster Zeit, direkt in die große Halle zuapperieren und uns anzugreifen?!", fragte Ron verärgert.  
  
"Man kann nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren!", riefen Hermine und Fay gleichzeitig.  
  
"Oh, nein, hast du etwa Geschichte Hogwarts gelesen?"  
  
"Ja, wer nicht?", fragte Fay verärgert.  
  
"Vielleicht hast du was mit Granger gemeinsam, Fay!", meinte Draco grinsend.  
  
"Ja, wir sind wahrscheinlich die einzigsten intelligenten Frauen auf Hogwarts."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Fay kommt natürlich nach Slytherin, und kriegt sich sofort mit Pansy in die Haare, weil diese 'ihren' Draco in Gefahr sieht. Doch Draco meint dazu nur, dass er eh keinen Bock mehr auf Pansy hätte und trennt sich von ihr. Später erzählt er Fay, dass er bereits jemanden anderen im Auge hat. Eine Woche nach Schulbeginn erfahren die Slytherins endlich von Snapes Verrat an Voldemort (sie bekommen Briefe). Es wird sofort eine Krisensitzung im Slytheringemeinschaftraum abgehalten, dort übernimmt Draco die Führung (wer sonst), aber er hatte bereits alles mit Fay abgesprochen. Diese ist währenddessen bei Snapes Büro und steckt einen Brief unter seiner Tür durch. In dem Brief informiert sie Snape über die Situation, und verspricht ihm wenn möglich Informationen von Überfällen zuschicken (sie unterschreibt natürlich mir dem "Namen" Kätzchen).  
  
Im Unterricht benehmen sich die Slytherins, aber vor allem Pansy, merkwürdig, so geschied es, dass sogar Harry, Hermine und Ron merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt.  
  
"Also entweder spinnen die Slytherins oder Snape muss sie stark verärgert haben!", meinte Ron nachdenklich.  
  
"Dann ist ja klar, was passiert ist. Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wann man es denen erzählt...", sagte Hermine.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Du hast es schon vergessen, oder? Snape wurde doch als Spion enttarnt, aber noch wussten die Slytherins nichts davon. Tja, jetzt hat es ihnen jemand gesagt. Wisst ihr noch wie vor kurzem so viele Slytherins Post bekommen haben? Ihre Eltern durften es anscheinend endlich erzählen, dass Snape ein Spion war!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Am Morgen von Halloween gibt es für Severus Snape ein schreckliches Erwachen (eigentlich eher gar kein Erwachen...). Fay, die an diesem Morgen mit Draco nach Hogsmead will, will noch kurz zu Snape, weil sie sich angeboten hatte, Snape etwas aus dem Zaubertränkeladen mitzubringen. Als sie sein Büro betritt, findet sie den Lehrer vergiftet und halb tot vor. Obwohl Madame Pomfrey Snape heilen kann, geht es diesem noch nicht gut genung, um die Nacht wieder in seinem Bett zu verbringen. Fay (geht nach dem sie den Tag trotzdem noch mit Draco und Lucius verbracht hatte) noch mal zu Snape auf die Krankenstation, doch dieser hat gerade Besuch von Harry, Hermine, Ron und Dumbledore.  
  
"Potter verschwinden Sie hier, tun Sie nicht so als ob es Sie interessiert wie es mir geht!"  
  
"Ich sag es ja wirklich nur ungern, und ich werde es bestimmt bereuen, aber wir kämpfen auf der selben Seite, also interessiert es mich auch wie es ihnen geht, Snape!", antwortete Harry auf den freundlichen Kommentar des Zaubertränkelehrers.  
  
"Was glauben Sie wer es war?", lenkte Hermine vom Thema ab.  
  
"Wir wissen doch alle wer es war!", antwortete Fay auf die Frage.  
  
"Es scheint sich nur niemand zu trauen es auszusprechen!", fügte Sie hinzu.  
  
"Ms Feros? Was tun Sie hier?", fragte Snape.  
  
"Ich bin ein Slytherin, wir sorgen für einander, helfen uns gegenseitig und verraten uns nicht!", flüsterte sie beschwörerisch.  
  
"Wir wissen beide, dass sie nicht wirklich an die Slytherins glauben!"  
  
"Da haben sie Recht, Snape. Aber man verrät seine Leute trotzdem nicht, und vor allem lässt man sich danach nicht erwischen. Nur gut, dass sie viel Glück haben, und das immer jemand zur Stelle ist, der ihnen hilft...", sprach Fay weiter. Es schien als hätten beide die anderen vergessen.  
  
"Was tun sie hier Ms Feros?", mischte sich nun Dumbledore ein.  
  
"Ich bringe meinem Lieblingslehrer Wechselgeld (sie ließ das Geld auf sein Bett fallen), seine Einkaufsliste und seine ganzen gewollten Dinge (sie stellte einen Rucksack auf dem Bett ab, und holte daraus zwei kleinere Beutel). Ich würde das Zeug ja in ihr Büro stellen, aber das ist ja zu, also bringe ich es hier her. Kennen Sie die Verkäuferin eigentlich gut? Sie schien recht traurig, dass Sie sie nicht mehr besuchen. Aber darauf kriege ich bestimmt keine Antwort, oder? (Snape stimmt ihr zu) Allerdings hatte die gute dieses unaussprechlich teure Ding nicht, dass wird nächste Woche mit der Post geschickt, aber an mich, nirgendwo steht ihr Name, sie haben also keine neuen Zutaten gekauft. Es war gut, dass sie das mir überlassen haben, denn gleich als ich aus dem Laden wieder raus war, wurde ich zum Essen eingeladen- "  
  
"Was hat das mit mir zu tun?", unterbrach Snape sie.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy hat Draco und mich zum Essen eingeladen. Mr Malfoy wäre sicherlich nicht begeistert gewesen sie zusehen!"  
  
"Diese miesen Todesser!", warf Ron wütend ein.  
  
"Oh, ich glaube nicht, dass es damit etwas zutun hatte. Unser Professor Snape hier hatte nämlich etwas was mit Narcissa Malfoy, und davon war auch Mr Malfoy nicht sehr begeistert..." Die anderen starten Snape verwirrt und ziemlich geschockt an.  
  
"Woher wissen sie das?", fragte Snape.  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen!", sagte Fay und nahm ihren Rucksack.  
  
"Woher!?"  
  
"Raten sie wo ich zu Weihnachten war...", flüsterte sie, und nur Snape wusste was sie damit gemeint hatte.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Das Jahr (nicht gemeint ist das Schuljahr) vergeht schnell, und schon stehen unsere Helden den Weihnachtsferien gegenüber. Fay will zusammen mit Draco in Hogwarts bleiben, weil sie gehört hat, dass die Weasley, Hermine und Harry auch da bleiben. Die meisten anderen Slytherins fahren nach Hause (tut zwar nichts zur Sache, aber ich wollte mal erwähnen, dass sie Severus meiden...).  
  
Fay trifft in der Bibliothek auf Hermine und Ginny, die beiden reden gerade über Voldemort.  
  
"Stehst du hinter ihm?", fragte Ginny leise.  
  
"Was meinst du mit hinter ihm stehen?", sagte Fay.  
  
"Glaubst du an das für was er steht?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich."  
  
"Aber trotzdem folgst du ihm, vielleicht."  
  
"Virginia, ich würde und werde niemals jemandem folgen. Wir Slytherins wollen aus allem, unseren eigenen Vorteil schlagen. Irgendwo hat Voldemort vielleicht recht, dass man Reinblüter und muggelgeborene trennen sollte, aber sie töten ..., na ja."  
  
"Aber du würdest nichts gegen ihn tun, oder?"  
  
"Doch; sobald er in einer Rede folgende Worte verwendet: 'Die Vorhersehung hat mich zum größten Befreier der Menschheit vorherbestimmt. Ich befreie die Menschen ... von den schmutzigen und erniedrigenden Selbstpeinigungen einer Gewissen und Moral genannten Chimäre (Ungeheuer) und von den Ansprüchen einer Freiheit und Selbstständigkeit, denen immer nur ganz wenige gewachsen sein können."  
  
"Hä?", fragte Ginny.  
  
"Kommt mir bekannt vor! Kann es sein, dass das Hitler mal gesagt hat?", meinte Hermine.  
  
"Ja, das stimmt."  
  
"Er war ein Muggel, woher weißt du so was?", fragte Granger.  
  
"Allgemeinbildung!"  
  
Als Hermine zu Ron und Harry ging, unterhielt sich Ginny mit Fay. Schon bald bemerkte Fay, dass Ginny sich mit ihren gleichaltrigen Freundinnen gestritten hatte, und deshalb hing sie gelegentlich mit dem Trio rum. Allerdings musste Ginny bald feststellen, dass die drei viele Geheimnisse vor ihr hatten, und so verbrachte sie auch einige Zeit allein. Fay schafft es Draco in Ginnys Nähe zubringen, sie (Fay) versucht die beiden zu verkuppeln. 


	11. Zusammenfassung der fehlenden Teile bis ...

Hallo Leute!  
  
Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte viel für die Schule zu tun. Doch jetzt kommen wir endlich zum letzten Teil meiner Zusammenfassung, und danach werde ich das Ende veröffentlichen, welches im übrigen bereits beschreiben ist.  
  
Danke fürs Lesen, viel Spaß und Reviewt mir bitte!!!  
  
Fay Riddle  
  
Zusammenfassung der fehlenden Teile bis zum Ende des Schuljahrs (Teil 2)  
  
Am Weihnachtsmorgen erwartet Fay beim Frühstück eine Überraschung. Eine schwarze Eule kommt mit einer Notiz und der Zeitung an.  
  
'Fröhliche Weihnachten!', steht dort und in der Zeitung steht diese Schlagzeile: "Todesser und Dementoren greifen Durmstrang an - mindestens 250 Opfer, fast alles jüngere Schüler"  
  
"So ein Arschloch!", meint Fay zu Draco, der sich auch über die Zeitung beugt. Die beiden stehen auf, ohne gegessen zuhaben.  
  
"Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragt Dumbledore gut gelaunt.  
  
Draco läuft schon raus. "Bekommen sie überhaupt irgendwas mit, Professor?", fragt Fay ungehalten.  
  
"Junge Dame, ich muss doch sehr bitten...", droht Minerva.  
  
"Fay? Was steht in der Zeitung?", fragt Snape schließlich.  
  
"Etwas über Voldemorts Weihnachtsgeschenk an den Rest der Welt!" Mit diesen Worten schmeißt sie Severus die Zeitung auf den Teller (die Zeitung kickt sein Brot vom Tisch) und verlässt den Saal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Was zum Teufel sollte das?!", schreit Fay, während sie vor Lucius Malfoy steht (dieser ist in Hogsmead).  
  
"Was hast du für ein Problem? Wir sind im Krieg und im Krieg gibt es Opfer!", antwortet dieser ruhig.  
  
"Ich wusste nichts davon. Das ist mein Problem!"  
  
"Was hättest du denn getan wenn du es gewusst hättest?! Auroren hingeschickt? Oder wärst du mitgekommen und hättest ein paar Schüler gerettet..."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht.", gibt Fay zu. "Ich hasse einfach nur Überraschungen!"  
  
"Ich sag es ja nur ungern, aber du wirst dich mal entscheiden müssen, ob du ihm jetzt hilfst oder ob du ihn hinderst..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Die Zeit vergeht und in den Osterferien folgt ein Angriff auf Beauxbatons, der aber leider nicht so glimpflich ausgeht. Es überleben nur wenige Schüler und Lehrer den Angriff. Doch noch viel schlimmer war, dass dieses mal nicht einmal Lucius Bescheid wusste, also macht sich Fay auf zu Voldemorts neuem Hauptquartier um dort mir Peter zusprechen.  
  
Allerdings ist dieser schwerkrank.  
  
"Warum hast du in deinen Briefen nicht davon gesprochen?", flüstert Fay, während sie sich auf der Bettkante niederlässt.  
  
"Das ist egal, es ist wichtig das du mir jetzt gut zuhörst. Ich habe viele Neuigkeiten für dich [...]. Und Fay vergiss eins nicht, wenn du den Menschen sagst wer du bist, dann werde sie deine Geschichte sehen und nicht deinen Charakter. Du musst die Geschichte verändern."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum eine Woche vor Ende des Schuljahres  
  
"Am letzten Schultag? Er greift an?", fragte Pansy.  
  
"Ja, und ich, na ja eigentlich wir alle, werden ein bisschen Vorarbeit leisten. Wir werden ihnen eine Show liefern die sie nicht vergessen werden, wenn sie nicht dabei gehen würden."  
  
"Es ist wichtig, dass ihr euch nicht so auffällig verhaltet und ihr müsste auch die Leute aus den anderen Häusern informieren, OK? Also so lautet der Plan..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Dieser Plan ist beschiessen!", sagte Ginny.  
  
"Da hast du recht, Schatz, aber das ist der einzigste Plan den wir haben! Es war richtig von dir, dass du uns hilfst. Diese anderen Gryffindor- Versager kriegen alles erst mir wenn es zu spät ist.", beruhigt sie Draco.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Der Plan ist merkwürdig. Nein, nicht merkwürdig, er ist zum Scheitern verurteilt!"  
  
"Danke Snape, aber wenn sie lieber ermordet werden wollen, dann sitzen sie weiter dort rum und tun nichts...", sagte Fay zu ihm.  
  
"Eine Frage habe ich noch, wer kennt den Plan?"  
  
"Also die meisten Slytherins und ein paar Leute aus Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw kennen den offiziellen Plan, Draco und zwei andere kennen den inoffiziellen Plan, und wir beide kennen den letzten Schritt."  
  
"Und wer weiß, ob du danach Voldemorts Platz einnimmst?"  
  
"Niemand, nicht mal ich weiß es. Wir sollten uns davon überraschen lassen... nicht?"  
  
"Ich hasse Überraschungen..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dann kann die Sache ja beginnen 


	12. Der Anfang vom Ende Teil 1

Der Anfang vom Ende (Teil 1)  
  
Es war der letzte Schultag. Im Moment frühstückten die Schüler das letzte Mal für dieses Jahr in der großen Halle.  
  
"Sieh dir mal die ganzen Slytherins an! Die grinsen alle, als hätten sie den Hauspokal gewonnen, und Snape stiert die ganze Zeit zur Tür, als würde er auf etwas warten!", meinte Harry zu Ron und Hermine. Gerade als Hermine antworten wollte, stand Dumbledore auf, und bat um Ruhe:  
  
"Wieder ein Jahr vergangen, und wieder viel gelernt. Jetzt habt ihr wieder genug Zeit alles zu vergessen. Ich wünsche euch schöne Ferien. Und hoffe, dass wir uns alle nächstes Jahr wieder gesund und munter hier einfinden werden.  
  
Doch jetzt habe ich noch eine Bitte, nun na ja, eher eine Frage. Wie ihr wisst, ist Voldemort wieder an der Macht und sammelt seine Leute, um gegen die guten Magier vorzugehen.  
  
Und deshalb frage ich euch, wollt ihr uns dabei helfen, dass diese Schule und diese friedlich Welt nicht untergehen, dass später auch eure Kinder, nach ihrem Charakter beurteilt werden und nicht nach Herkunft, dass alle Magier, das Recht haben zu leben, zu lieben, sich zufreuen, zu feiern und nicht nur, die die reines Blut in sich haben. Wollt ihr uns helfen Voldemort zu besiegen?"  
  
Schweigen  
  
"Ich bin mir sehr wohl bewusst, dass das nicht einfach so möglich ist, aber ich sehe in euch unsere Zukunft und deshalb finde ich, dass ihr die jenigen sein müsst, die helfen das Dunkle zu besiegen!  
  
Ihr werdet nächtes Jahr mehr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste haben, außerdem werden wir Erste Hilfe Kurse und ähnliches anbieten, damit wir Voldemort gewappnet sind!  
  
Wollt ihr uns dabei helfen?"  
  
Es gab darauf keine richtige Antwort, außer das der ganze Gryffindor Tisch sich erhob und klatschte. Die meisten Ravenclaws standen auf und taten es den anderen gleich, kurz danach stand auch fast der ganze Hufflepuff Tisch.  
  
Snape beobachtete das ganze argwöhnisch, sein Blick ruhte auf seinem Tisch, denn alle Slytherins saßen auf ihren Plätzen und rührten sich nicht.  
  
"Was ist denn mit den Slytherins?", fragte Minerva empört, aber leise.  
  
"Sie wissen nicht was sie tun sollen, Fay ist nicht da!", antwortete er genervt.  
  
"Mmh! Stimmt, die Anführerin fehlt. Wo könnte sie bloß-", bevor Minerva die Frage zu Ende gestellt hatte, erblickte sie Fay die am Eingang der großen Halle stand und belustigt auf die klatschenden Schüler blickte.  
  
"Wo waren sie?", fragte Snape.  
  
"Verschlafen! Es scheint als hätte ich etwas wichtiges verpasst!" Fay sah nicht aus wie immer. Sie trug nicht mehr ihre Schuluniform (siehe Film), sondern eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt, ihr Umhang hing über der Schulter.  
  
"In der Tat, sie haben meine Rede verpasst. Und die Schüler stehen und klatschen, weil sie uns im nächsten Jahr helfen wollen, bei der Vorbereitung auf einen unvermeidlichen Kampf gegen Voldemort.", gab Dumbledore bekannt.  
  
"Lassen sie mich raten, Stundenplanänderungen?"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
"Es gibt nur ein Problem dabei, na ja vielleicht sind es sogar noch viel mehr!"  
  
"Und welche?"  
  
Fay antwortete nicht. Sie zog sich ihren Umhang an, der sich beim zweiten Blick als Todesser Robe herausstellte.  
  
"Ich hoffe, sie sind sich bewusst, was sie da tragen?!", kreischte McGonagall.  
  
"Dessen bin ich mir sehr wohl bewusst, Professor. Aber für alle die es nicht wissen, das ist eine Todesser Robe." Kreischen. Aufschreie. Gemurmel.  
  
"Was soll das?", meinte der Schulleiter, seine sonst so gelassene Art war gänzlich verschwunden.  
  
"Ich bin nur hier um für Voldemort die Vorarbeit zu leisten! Er hat nämlich keine Lust bis nächstes Schuljahr zuwarten und deshalb greift er heute an. Beantwortet das ihre Frage!"  
  
Schweigen  
  
"Wissen sie mir ist gerade auf gefallen, dass ja gar nicht alle stehen! Und wissen sie woran das liegt. Nein? Dann werde ich es mal verraten: Ich muss noch kurz die Seiten klären!"  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte zum Hufflepuff Tisch an dem noch ein paar 6. und 7. Kläsner sitzen geblieben waren. Sofort standen diese auf, zogen ihre Schulroben aus, denn darunter trugen sie genau wie Fay Todesser Roben, und stellten sich hinter Fay. Dann sah sie zu den Ravenclaws, dort wiederholte sie das ganze Spiel.  
  
Der ganze Slytherin Tisch stand auf, alle 6. und 7. Kläser trugen die Roben, alle anderen Slytherins gingen aus der großen Halle.  
  
"Wo gehen sie hin?", quiekte Flitwick.  
  
"In den Gemeinschaftsraum! Dort sind sie außer Gefahr! Wenn sie möchten können alle anderen Schüler, auch in ihre Gemeinschafträume gehen, hier sind sie nur im Weg. Sie dürfen sogar die Hauslehrer mitschicken."  
  
Professor Dumbledore sah seine Kollegen fragend an, Snape nickte ihm zu.  
  
"Gut! Keine Tricks!"  
  
"Ein paar müssen allerdings hier bleiben: Hermine Granger, die Weasleys, Harrrrry Potttter und natürlich die Lehrer, die zu keinem Haus gehören. Und leider auch Professor Snape, denn ich glaube Voldemort hat mit ihnen ein kleines Hühnchen zu rupfen, da sie ihn verraten haben."  
  
Nachdem Lehrer und Schüler (Minerva wurde von Madame Hooch ersetzt, da M. natürlich bei Dumbledore bleiben wollte) endlich die Halle verlassen hatten, meinte Fay: "Ist es nicht das, was sie immer wollte, Dumbledore! Jetzt arbeiten alle Häuser zusammen."  
  
"Nein du blöde Kuh! Es gibt keine Gryffindors unter deinen verblödeten Freunden.", schrie Hermine.  
  
Fay wollte etwas erwidern, schloss aber ihren Mund wieder. Sie sah aus, als würde sie über etwas nachdenken, dann schaute sie die Reihen ihrer Mitstreiter entlang.  
  
"Du hast Recht, Granger. Ich habe was vergessen! Der Gryffindor fehlt!" Fay zog langsam ihre eigene Todesser Robe aus und blickte dann die vier restlichen Gryffindors an.  
  
Snape, der bis jetzt ziemlich unbeteiligt drein geschaut hatte, sah interessiert auf.  
  
Harry, Hermine und Ron sahen sich panisch an. Dann meinte Hermine: "Wir drei sind die besten Freunde, und auch sonst niemand aus Gryffindor würde uns verraten!"  
  
"Das stimmt, ihr DREI seid die besten Freunde! Aber Granger, ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass ihr zu viert seid!?"  
  
Während sie noch versuchten zu verstehen, löste sich eine Gestalt, mit langen rötlichen Haaren, aus ihrer Mitte.  
  
Ginny ging auf Fay zu, nahm ihre Robe entgegen und zog sie an. Dann stellte sie sich vor Draco, der seine Arme um sie legte.  
  
"Ginny, wie konntest du nur! Du hast uns einfach verraten, wie konntest du nur?!", kreischte Ron und Harry und Hermine sahen auch ziemlich bedrückt aus.  
  
Ginny drehte sich leicht zu Fay und sagte traurig:  
  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sie nicht glauben, dass ich unter dem Imperio stehe, sie haben kein Vertrauen in mich!"  
  
Die drei Gryffindors waren baff.  
  
"Und ich wette noch mit dir, dass sie mir sofort unterstellen, dass ich dich verflucht habe!", meinte Fay resignierend.  
  
Ein plötzliches Donnern riss alle aus ihren Gedanken, Snape war der erste, der zur Hallendecke blickte, und dort das Dunkle Mal sah.  
  
"Sie sind da!" 


	13. Der Anfang von Ende Teil 2

Der Anfang von Ende (Teil 2)  
  
"Virginia, setzt die Kapuze auf! Alle auf ihre Plätze! Und haltet bloß eure Klappen!", zischte Fay.  
  
"Ich habe das dumme Gefühl, dass es hier nicht nur nach Voldemorts Plan geht!", flüsterte Dumbledore zu seinen Kollegen.  
  
Snape und Fay stierten sich an, dann nickte er und sie gab ein kurzes Lächeln zurück.  
  
"Schon fertig?!", kam eine zischende Stimme vom Eingang. (Fay steht in der Mitte der Halle, die Tisch stehen wie im Film)  
  
"Wo sind den die ganzen anderen Schüler?", meinte er mit leichter Verärgerung in der Stimme.  
  
"Sie waren im Weg! Also hab ich sie weggeräumt!", antwortete Fay kalt, dabei verdrehte sie die Augen in Richtung Snape. Sie stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Im Moment blickte sie den Lehrertisch entlang, zwinkerte Dumbledore zu und drehte sich dann um.  
  
"Du weißt doch wie ich bin, Lord! Einfach. Nicht. Zu. Bremsen.", während sie sprach ging sie auf Voldie zu.  
  
Sie kniete vor ihm nieder und fragte dann: "Ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit erledigt?"  
  
"Es scheint bis jetzt so!", mit diesen Worten ging er an ihr vorbei und trat in die Mitte der Halle.  
  
So konnte er nicht sehen, wie sich Fay von einem Todesser, die Hand reichen ließ (er half ihr also hoch), und ihm dann die Kapuze abnahm. Es war Malfoy. Dann hob sie die Hände über den Kopf, bildete einen blauen Kreis und ließ ihn in den Raum schweben (allerdings wurde er schnell unsichtbar). Lucius grinste sie an, sie nickte nur mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tür und Malfoy ging hin und schloss diese mit einem Zauber, lautlos.  
  
"Was war dieses blaue Dings?", fragte Ron irritiert.  
  
"Eine Schutzbarriere! Merkwürdig! Wen will sie schützen?!", antwortete Hermine.  
  
"Ruhe! Heutzutage haben die Kinder einfach kein Benehmen mehr! Und erst recht keinen Respekt vor Erwachsenen!"  
  
"Vor jemanden wie dir muss man auch keinen Respekt haben!", meinte Snape gelassen. Im Hintergrund sah man Malfoy und Fay um die Wette grinsen.  
  
"Ah! Der miese Verräter! Du solltest deine Klappe nicht soweit auf reißen! Crucio!" Es schien als würde Snape von dem Fluch getroffen, aber er schrie nicht. Hinter Voldemort, flackerte es kurz blau auf und Fay musste sich an Malfoy festhalten, um nicht vor Schreck um zu fallen (sie wusste was für ein Zauber das ist und das sie die Schmerzen, abgeschwächt abbekommt).  
  
"Hast du nicht mehr drauf?!", meinte Snape, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass es Fay gut ging.  
  
"Ein Schutzzauber?! Angst vor ein paar Schmerzen? Der wird dir aber nichts bringen gegen den Todesfluch!"  
  
Bevor Dumbledore etwas tun konnte, schallte ein 'Avada Kedevra' durch den Raum.  
  
Fay hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund (um nicht laut auf zu schreien), und Lucius hatte seine Arme um ihre Taille, damit sie nicht umkippte.  
  
Snape grinste Voldemort an, Dumbledore blickte von Fay auf und sah zu Snape.  
  
Ein weiterer Todesfluch folgte und Snape passierte nichts.  
  
"Soll ich dir ein Schwert holen? Irgendeine Rüstung wird mir bestimmt eins leihen!", meinte Fay. Sie drehte sich um und wollte die Halle verlassen, als Voldemort antwortete.  
  
"Soweit ich mich erinnere, bist du die einzigste, die solch gute Schutzzauber sprechen kann! Obwohl du die Flüche zwar nur abgeschwächt abbekommst, siehst du ziemlich geschafft aus."  
  
Fay erstarrte im Gehen. "Warum sollte ich deine Feinde beschützen?!", fragte sie unschuldig. Snape musste schon wieder grinsen.  
  
"Wie du schon gesagt hast, sind es meine Feinde und nicht deine!  
  
Aber was mich interessiert, hast du auch deine Freunde geschützt?"  
  
Der Todesfluch traf Draco, oder besser gesagt hätte ihn getroffen, aber er prallte ab.  
  
"Ja, habe ich! Denn dir kann man ja nicht vertrauen...", meinte sie mit einem kalten Lächeln. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihm in die Augen.  
  
"Du verrätst mich also?! Und wofür?", fragte er belustigt. "Willst du mich töten und dann selbst die Herrschaft übernehmen?!"  
  
"Das war eigentlich mein Plan!", meinte sie grinsend.  
  
"Und wie willst du das machen, kleines Kind!? Du warst schon immer etwas voreilig, was dein Einschätzen einer Situation angeht!"  
  
"Diesmal bin ich es nicht! Du bist allein! Also könnten wir doch tatsächlich ein faires Duell hinkriegen! Glaubst du nicht auch?" Während sie sprach ging sie wieder auf Voldemort zu, sie war bereits an Malfoy vorbei und von Voldie trennten sie noch 10 Meter.  
  
"Und dann? Führst du meine Todesser in den Krieg, oder was? Da hast du dich getäuscht, die werden dir niemals folgen, einem Kind!", er spuckte, die Worte förmlich aus.  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, dass DEINE Todesser, den Unterschied zwischen dir und mir feststellen können, wenn ich eine Kapuze trage. Du vergisst wie saublöd DEINE Todesser sind. Außerdem wissen nur wenige, wie hässlich du ohne Kapuze aussiehst, alter Mann!"  
  
"Warum machst du das?"  
  
"Was soll ich darauf antworten?! Wahrscheinlich aus Machtgier!", meinte sie verächtlich.  
  
"Nein, du lügst! All so was bedeutet dir nichts! Für dich zählt doch nur Respekt, Ehre und Stolz!"  
  
"Du hast die Familie vergessen! Die Familie ist mir unter all diesen Dingen das wichtigste!", meinte sie leicht traurig.  
  
"Tja, dann werde ich dich wohl daran erinnern müssen, dass du keine Familie mehr hast. Deine Mutter ist tot, und dein Vater ist in Askaban verrottet. Und dein erster Freund (Kumpel) ist vor kurzem dahin geschieden. Also was bleibt dir noch?!", er wurde immer gehässiger, man merkte deutlich das es ihm Spaß machte.  
  
"Bis vor zwei Wochen wollte ich nur noch Rache, am liebsten hätte ich alles dafür geschmissen und geopfert, sogar meine neuen Freunde (sie blickt wehmütig zu Draco und Ginny, die beide zurück lächeln), hätte für meine Rache umgebracht. Aber jemand meinte zu mir, dass es etwas anderes gibt, dass ich tun könnte, und wenn ich das schaffen würde, dann hätte ich am Ende beides, deinen Tod und meine Freunde und Familie."  
  
"Vor zwei Wochen?! Also hat die Ratte dir noch etwas nützliches gesagt, vor seinem Tod?"  
  
"Ja! Er hat mich daran erinnert, wonach ich immer beurteilt werden will. Nach meinen Taten, und wie Professor Dumbledore vorhin so schön sagte, nach meinem Charakter und nicht nach meiner Herkunft. Denn wenn mich jemand nach meiner Herkunft beurteilen würde, dann würde er sicherlich sagen, dass aus mir nichts ordentliches werden kann, weil du ja mein Großvater bist.  
  
Und natürlich hat mich Peter von deinem Plan und von deinen teilweise Fortschritten in die Unsterblichkeit unterrichtet."  
  
"Ha! Aber er wusste auch nicht, wie man mich töten kann! Oder hast du jetzt einen guten Plan?"  
  
"Das werde ich dir jetzt nicht sagen! Denn ich habe genug James Bond Filme gesehen um genau zu wissen, dass man seinem Gegner nie den ganzen Plan offenbart!"  
  
"Du bluffst, auch wenn du einen Weg gefunden hast mich meiner Unsterblichkeit zu berauben, wirst du noch jemanden finden müssen, der mich tötet. Und wer soll das tun? Dumbledore? Du hast mir schon oft gesagt, dass er nicht so stark ist wie du! Oder soll es Snape machen? Dieser Tölpel kann nur Zaubertränke brauen und sonst nichts!" Vielleicht Potter?"  
  
"Ich lasse mich doch nicht mit einem Gryffindor ein, also bitte! Aber weißt du, was man an deinem Gequatsche genau merkt?! Du lernst nicht aus deinen Fehlern! Als du vor 15 Jahren zu den Potters gingst, warst du dir deiner Sache so sicher, dass du an nichts mehr gedacht hast. Obwohl doch in vielen Büchern steht, dass das einzigste, was das Böse oder den Tod verhindern kann, die Liebe ist. Liebe! Weißt du was das bedeutet? Nein, natürlich nicht! Und du würdest mir fast schon Leid tun, aber du hast es nicht verdient so etwas zu fühlen...!"  
  
"Gefühle??! Du redest so offensichtlich von deiner größten Stärke! Du hast absolut nichts von mir gelernt!", schrie er.  
  
"Das ist auch besser so!", mischte sich Ron ein.  
  
"Ein Weasley?! Darf ich dir mitteilen, dass deine ganze Familie morgen, um diese Zeit, bereits tot sein wird!", meinte Voldemort sadistisch grinsend.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Und wie gefällt es euch? Schreibt bitte eure Meinung an mich... 


	14. Der Anfang von Ende Teil 3

Der Anfang von Ende (Teil 3)  
  
Ron sah panisch auf. Er blickte bittend zu Fay, doch diese grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"So ungern ich das sage, aber die ganze Familie Weasley, also Molly, Arthur und auch Fred, George, Percy, Bill und Charlie haben sich eine Grippe eingefangen und können leider nicht auf deine tolle Veranstaltung kommen!", meinte Fay zu Voldemort.  
  
"Was? Die sollen alle krank sein?"  
  
"Niemand hat es verdient, die ganze Familie zu verlieren... aber auch sonst wird niemand sterben, das werde ich schon verhindern... Und Voldie, was willst du jetzt tun?"  
  
"Ich hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es zulange dauert, also habe ich mein Vorhaben auf heute 10:00 Uhr verlegt!" Fay schaute verdutzt auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war 9:55 Uhr. "Wie willst du es in fünf Minuten dort hin schaffen und auch noch die Explosion des ganzen Ministeriums verhindern, in dem sich im Moment alle Angestellten und alle Auroren befinden...", lachte er.  
  
"In fünf Minuten fliegt dieser hässliche Kasten also in die Luft, na und, was geht's mich an?!"  
  
"Oh, man wird dich nicht für gut halten wenn alle diese Menschen sterben..."  
  
"Die einzigsten die dort umkommen werden sind deine blöden Todesser und alle Dementoren, die ich persönlich zu einem Festessen eingeladen habe... Und niemand hat gemerkt, dass nicht Voldemort vor ihm steht und keiner hat gefragt, warum sie plötzlich alle drinnen warten sollen...! Wie bereits erwähnt, sind deine Todesser ziemlich blöd! Tja, wenn du jetzt stirbst, dann würde dich niemand mehr zum Leben erwecken können! Niemand mehr da der zu dir gehört! Oder?!", fragte sie keck.  
  
Voldemort begann plötzlich zu grinsen, Snape, Potter und Dumbledore schauten sehr panisch. "Was ist?", fragte Fay verwundert.  
  
Sie konnte ja nicht sehen, dass Lucius gerade einen Dolch gezogen hatte und auf sie zu lief. Doch zur Überraschung aller (fast aller) hielt er hinter ihr an, und reichte ihr dann den Dolch.  
  
"Danke!", sagte sie. Malfoy grinste sie an.  
  
Fay holte ein kleines Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche. Sie begann die Dolchspitze damit zu beträufeln.  
  
Denn Rest der Tinktur trank sie aus.  
  
"So Alter Mann, jetzt wollen wir mal unseren fairen Kampf führen. Wer stirbt hat verloren. OK?"  
  
"Ich werde dir erst mal ein paar Manieren beibringen! Crucio"  
  
De Fluch traf Fay, aber es passierte nichts.  
  
"Au! Hast du nichts besseres auf Lager, Alter Mann?!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Sie wurde von der Wucht des Fluches zurückgeworfen, und blieb dann reglos liegen.  
  
Stille  
  
"Und wer hat jetzt seine Fähigkeiten überschätzt?!", fragte Voldemort spöttisch.  
  
"Du!", sagte Fay, während sie sich wieder aufrappelte. Sie stand noch etwas wackelig.  
  
"Willst du es noch mal versuchen?!"  
  
"Avada Kedavra" Diesmal blieb Fay stehen, sie zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper.  
  
"Jetzt bin ich dran! Incendio!"  
  
Voldemorts Umhang fing Feuer. "Was sollen den diese Kindereien?!", fragte er genervt, während er das Feuer löschte.  
  
Doch als er wieder auf sah, wurde ihm bewusst, dass es kein Spiel mehr war. Fay stand direkt neben ihm, und rammte ihm den Dolch in die Schulter.  
  
Nicht das es weh getan hätte, aber so wie sie grinste, hatte sie noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Er zog den Dolch raus und warf ihn auf den Boden.  
  
"Willst du mich etwa ankratzen?!", fragte er spöttisch.  
  
"Nein, aber weißt du noch, dass ich vorhin dieses Zeug drauf getan habe! Das wird dein Ende sein."  
  
"Du hast selbst davon getrunken! Wir sollen wohl gleich berechtigt werden oder was...!"  
  
"Du müsstest jetzt ein leichtes Ziehen im Kopf und in der Herzgegend fühlen. Das kommt daher das sich gerade dein Geist und deine Seele trennen- "  
  
"Du spürst es auch!"  
  
"Nein! Ich bin ja nicht unsterblich, mir tut das Zeug nichts!"  
  
"Ich dachte du wolltest einen fairen Kampf..."  
  
"Ich bin ein Slytherin! Das Wort Fair befindet sich eigentlich nicht in meinem Wortschatz!"  
  
"Und was passiert jetzt?"  
  
"Wie schon gesagt trennt sich dein Geist von deiner Seele, und das bedeutet, sollte dich in den nächsten fünf Minuten jemand töten, dann stirbst du und kannst nicht wiedererweckt werden...  
  
Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Der Fluch traf ihn mit voller Wucht, doch er blieb stehen. "So kannst du mich nicht töten!", er klang schon ziemlich hysterisch.  
  
Incendio  
  
Diesmal stand sein ganzer Anzug viel schneller in Flammen, und er konnte sie nicht löschen.  
  
"Fay, beeil dich! Die Zeit ist gleich um!", schrie Snape, vom Lehrertisch. Alle anderen blickten ihn fragend an.  
  
"Sevvie, mach doch nicht so eine Panik. Ich will es wenigstens ein bisschen genießen!", war die Antwort. Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ein Schwert in ihrer Hand entstehen, ging auf die Fackel zu und schrie: "Egal, wie unsterblich du bist, ohne Kopf bist du ziemlich nutzlos!"  
  
Das nächste was man sah, war sein Kopf der ein Stück weiter rollte und dort ausbrannte.  
  
Mit einem Schnipsen (von Fay) war der ganze Voldemort in einen großen Aschehaufen 'verwandelt'.  
  
Snape rannte auf sie zu, er hatte eine grüne Schüssel in der Hand. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabes war die Asche drin, dann begann ein grünes Feuer zulodern.  
  
Fay sah Snape entgeistert an. "Muss das jetzt sein?", fragte sie leicht ängstlich.  
  
"Plötzlich den Mut verloren, oder was? Es ist doch nur ein kleines Feuerchen...", meinte er typisch Snape spöttisch.  
  
"Ich hasse sie!", war die freundliche Antwort.  
  
"Gut!  
  
Fangen wir an. Von Feinden getötet-"  
  
"von Feinden verbrannt-"  
  
"von Feinden gerufen-"  
  
"Auf ewig verbannt!", sagten beide.  
  
Dann gaben sie sich in den Flammen die Hände. "Das tut irgendwie weh!", presste Fay zwischen den Zähnen durch.  
  
"Was erwartest du? Feuer sind nun mal heiß! Warte bis es blau ist!"  
  
Langsam färbte sich das Feuer blau, und schließlich riss Fay ihre Hand aus dem Feuer.  
  
"Au!"  
  
Das Feuer erlosch, und nun konnte man deutlich sehen, dass in der Schale keine Asch mehr war, sondern 5 Ketten mit grauen Steinen, als Anhänger.  
  
Fay nahm vier davon raus. "Hier Potter! (sie warf sie ihm zu) Sevvie! (sie gab ihm eine Kette)"  
  
Die anderen beiden sah sie kurz an.  
  
"Foxxy (damit war natürlich Ginny gemeint)! Nimm du auch eine!" Die andere hing sie sich um den Hals.  
  
Dann ging sie zur Schale, und sagte zu der anderen Kette (nicht lachen): "Lass dich nie wieder von jemandem rufen, versenkt dich jetzt im Marieannengraben und lass dich von einem Fisch fressen!" Die Kette flog davon, wahrscheinlich Richtung Ozean.  
  
"Ob sie den Graben findet?!", fragte Hermine nachdenklich.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht! Ich weiß selber nicht so genau wo er ist! Das hat einen großen Vorteil, wir wissen jetzt nicht, wo sie hin ist. Also können wir Voldie nicht mehr zusammen bauen!"  
  
10 Minuten später  
  
Ginny, Draco und Lucius warteten draußen auf Fay, sie hatte in der großen Halle noch etwas zu erledigen.  
  
"Potter? Ist zufällig dein Pate in der Nähe? Ich müsste mal mit ihm reden!", fragte Fay Harry.  
  
"Ich bin hier! Worum geht's?", kam es von der Tür. Dort stand Sirius Black  
  
"Peter wollte, dass ich ihnen das gebe!"  
  
Sie überreichte ihm einen Brief.  
  
"Was steht drin?!"  
  
"Es ist eine Entschuldigung, eine Bekennerschreiben und Beweise dafür, dass sie unschuldig sind. Es war Peter klar, dass er es nicht wieder gut machen konnte, aber er wusste, dass es das einzigste ist, was er für sie tun kann. Er wollte es schon viel früher tun, aber die Beweise fehlten ihm!"  
  
"Wie ist er gestorben? War es Voldemort?"  
  
"Nein! Er ist an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben! Ich muss jetzt los, wir sehen uns nächstes Jahr bestimmt wieder!"  
  
Damit verließ sie den Saal und Hogwarts. 


	15. Epilog

Epilog  
  
1 Jahr später  
  
Es war der Abschlussball für die siebt Kläsner. Nicht mehr viele waren in der Halle, nur noch ein paar Gryffendors (ratet mal wer). Pro. Dumbledore tanzte gerade mit Minerva, als eine schwarze Katze zur Halle herein kam, und sich auf den Lehrertisch setzte. Als das Lied zu Ende war, hörte man jemanden klatschen.  
  
"Sie können gut tanzen, Professor!" Fay saß auf dem Lehrertisch.  
  
"Miss Feros! Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen, wie läuft es mit ihrem Vorhaben?", fragte Albus freundlich.  
  
"1. es läuft gut mit meinem Vorhaben und 2. heißt es jetzt Mrs Malfoy!"  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", kam eine ölige Stimme von der Seite. "Sie haben sich einen netten jungen Mann geangelt!", fügte Snape grinsend hinzu.  
  
"Wirklich witzig, Sevvie! Aber eigentlich bin ich nicht hier um mich mit ihnen zu streiten, sondern ich bin hier, um euch allen ein paar Einladungen zu überreichen!"  
  
"Einladungen? Wofür?", fragte Harry.  
  
"1. für die Eröffnungsfeier meiner Schule und 2. eine Hochzeit!"  
  
"Ich dachte du bist schon verheiratet? Und welche Schule?"  
  
"Da Voldie Beauxbatens zerstört hatte, fehlte in Frankreich eine Zauberschule, also habe ich dieses Problem gelöst!  
  
Und zu der anderen Frage: Nicht ich heirate, sondern Draco."  
  
"Ich dachte du bist mit... Also heißt das, du bist Lucius Frau?", meinte Ron  
  
"Du hast es kapiert! Und Draco heiratet deine Schwester! Darum seit ihr überhaupt eingeladen!"  
  
"Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?", fragte Snape interessiert.  
  
"Genau das unterrichte ich! Wirklich schade, dass sie mein Angebot abgelehnt haben, Sevvie! Na ja, jetzt habe ich doch tatsächlich eine FREUNDLICHE Lehrerin für Zaubertränke gefunden!"  
  
"Ha, ha!"  
  
"Meine Schwester heiratet?!", fragte Ron.  
  
"Gott, deine Leitung ist heute ja ewig lang!"  
  
"Also gibt es jetzt in Frankreich ein Schule, die nur für Reinblüter ist?!", fragte Harry.  
  
"Potter, in Frankreich wird es ab nächstem Schuljahr eine Schule geben, die für jedes Magierkind offen steht, das Talent hat und französisch kann. Denn in dieser Schule wird man nach Können beurteilt und nicht nach Herkunft! So wie es sein soll! Bis nächste Woche!"  
  
Kurz danach verließ eine hübsche kleine Katze das Schlossgelände.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~End~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
Und? Wie hat es euch gefallen? Zu sehr Happy End? Oder war es zu ertragen?  
  
Danke fürs lesen und für die vielen lieben Reviews!!!  
  
Fay Riddle  
  
P.S. Ich will mich natürlich noch bei meinen Lehrern bedanken, die ihren Unterricht mal wieder ziemlich langweilig gestalten, oder einfach nur eine grausam Monotone Stimme (Bio-Lehrerin) haben, dass ich mich irgendwie wach halten muss. Manchmal halten mich nur die Kopfschmerzen von der Stimmlage vom einschlafen ab, aber das tut hier nichts zur Sache. Danke auch an meine Freunde (Jenny und Steve) die meine Geschichte zulesen bekamen, und mir sagten, dass ich weiter schreiben sollte. Danke. 


End file.
